Eternity
by Quirkyalice
Summary: Bella doesn't know who she is or where she is, until a set of flashbacks lead to her finding what she is after, for all eternity. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is a one-shot that was in my little head and it was begging to come out...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked through the woods. My heart beating frantically, but not through fear. The rain was pouring down and made it hard to see anything in front of me. It was like a waterfall...in a way. The rain was washing away any feelings I had, washing away everything and leaving me numb.

At first, I noticed the rain was cold, icy like many small daggers. I also noticed my tears were hot, scalding my cheeks as they ran away from my eyes. Both these different temperatures mixed together, leaving a lukewarm wet on my cheeks. It felt tight and uncomfortable, but it was better than I felt inside.

I traipsed through the trees, feet sinking into the cold, sloppy soil, making it harder to walk evenly. I was concentrating on my feet, so my arms came into contact with sharp pine leaves amongst other things. The sharp, instant pain they caused gave a second of relief, but I wasn't doing it on purpose.

I carried on walking until my body started to shiver, then I sat on the driest mound of earth, underneath a large tree, it's width almost as long as my body.

Less rain could reach me here, the tree providing some shelter.

When I could finally think, I realised I was lost. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. The more I tried to think, the more anxious I became. Then I caught a memory.

_He held my hand as we both sat on my bed, his touch was warm and soothing, yet it somehow hurt. It sent electricity up my arm in a shock. Realising my startled expression, he moved further away, just to the end of the bed, and let go of my hand._

_I felt lost without his touch, it hurt more than the electricity swirling around my body. The air seemed thicker somehow, with something. I took his hand and he turned his face towards me. _

_I looked into those emerald green eyes like they were my world. His messy hair almost bronze in the small bit of sunlight seeping through my closed curtains. And he was smiling his crooked grin. I felt my eyes light up and realised I was also smiling with him. A pure moment of unconditional bliss._

I dug my nails into the soil and clenched my fists together. The tears had stopped pouring down my face, but I knew they could start up again at any moment. I was lost, but being upset wouldn't make me found.

I stood up, but my legs collapsed underneath me, my face inches from a puddle of murky water. I inched back until my back hit the rough wood of the tree behind me, and I closed my eyes.

_We were in a meadow. Me and...Edward. He was cradling me in his strong arms, and he bent down as if to kiss me._

_Hovering for a second before his lips touched mine, and I could feel his pulse racing. His lips were soft and warm. I could feel his heart underneath my hand, and it was moving almost in time to my own. His tongue licked across my bottom lip in a quick movement, and my mouth parted._

My eyes snapped open, and my heart was beating frantically. I was breathing as fast as possible, almost hyperventilating, and when I stood up, I started to run.

My pulse pounded in my ears, the rain was slowing down, and the ground was trecherous, yet I ran.

"Bella," someone spoke. I turned around, but no-one was there. It must have been my imagination, just like the other times. But I had stopped running now, and I was too confused to move again. Was I Bella? Who was Edward?

_"I'm sorry hon, there was nothing they could do." I sat back in a blue plastic chair, surrounded by white walls and I could hear a distant bleeping sound. I man was sat in front of me, holding my hands, and tears were falling into my lap._

_I heard screaming and turned my head to the left. Coming out of the double doors was a woman and a man. The man was holding onto the woman as if she was going to fall into bits on the floor. Behind her, a small girl walked out, her hair was short and spiky. I turned my attention back to the woman and the man._

_The man had short blonde hair, but I couldn't see the woman, all I could hear was her cries._

_"Esme, Esme, please, not here. Alice doesn't have to see this."_

_Esme was the woman, and the little girl was Alice. I remembered. And the man was Esme's husband, Carlisle. And they were Edward's family. Alice was clutching a small teddy with one eye and watching her mother fall apart. She was seven years old. I used to look after her when Esme and Carlisle went out. I'd brush her hair whilst she put make-up on a grudging Edward. _

_"Bella, your friends are waiting outside, I think you should go and see them," the man said. I recognised his face, and when I saw his badge, I knew who he was. Charlie, the police chief, my dad. I nodded and my body moved without me having to move it. _

_Near the main entrance, three people were waiting. A girl who was taller than me, with blonde hair and a stunning figure...Rosalie, my best friend. She was hugging Emmett. Emmett her boyfriend. Next to them was Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother, Edward's best friend._

_"Bella?" Jasper asked and took hold of my hands. His face looked tired. I stared at him, but I couldn't make the words come out of my mouth._

_Charlie came up behind me and spoke to them. "He's gone."_

_Jasper's legs collapsed underneath him and he was on the floor, sobbing. I crawled on the floor next to him and put my arms around his back. Rosalie was on the floor now, with her arms around me, and Emmett managed to reach his arms around all of us._

I was still. And I was still surrounded by trees. I understood now. I understood.

I moved through the trees until the rain had stopped, and there was a glow of sunlight coming through the trees. I followed that light until I reached the meadow.

Sitting in the meadow was Edward. He looked how he always did. He was smiling and had his arms out to me, and I ran to him.

"Edward," I said softly, barely a whisper. His arms stretched over mine.

"Bella, we have to go now." He stood up, and I rose with him.

"Go? But I just got here."

"No, Bella, we can't stay here." He looked up and there was a bright light above us.

"Edward, I can't go, I can't leave Charlie, or Rosalie, or even Alice..." I panicked.

"You've already left them, Bella."

"I...how? You're dead, Edward, I'm not, I'm not."

"Bella, you drove your truck over a cliff."

"Why would I do that?" I asked, shocked.

"I died in a car crash, Bella. You were in bits." He looked up again and spoke, "If we don't go now, then we will be stuck here, we have to go."

"You waited for me?" I asked.

"Yes, I waited."

"What about everyone else?" I took his hand.

"They will join us eventually, I've heard time passes quickly in heaven."

I nodded and followed him into the light. It felt warm. All that mattered was that we were together, for all eternity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: If you read this, leave me a review to tell me what you thought of it.**

**Dedicated to xparawhorextwerdx**


End file.
